You're my myth
by PurebloodWolfYokai
Summary: What if Scott had an older sister instead of Alex? What if she came to live in the mansion? What if she was also a mutant with extraordinary powers? And what if she fell in love with our favorite wolverine? Would the two guys she cares about most ever learn how to stand each other? Logan/OC Rated T just in case.
1. The senseless dream

What if Scott had an older sister instead of Alex? What if she came to live in the mansion? What if she was also a mutant with extraordinary powers? And what if she fell in love with our favorite wolverine? Would the two guys she cares about most ever learn how to stand each other?

Pairings: Jean/Scott, Rogue/Remy, Logan/OC, Kitty/Pitotr/Kurt triangle...gulp...please don't kill me...

DISCLAIMER: You just HAVE to remind me that I've never created or owned any X-men characters except my OC, don't you?

**You're my myth**

**Chapter 1 ** The senseless dream

Bleeding. Defeated. Desperate.

That's how he felt running through the dark forest which provided him a hideout for the last few months. Oddly enough, he didn't know what he was running from – he just knew he had to get away from it. The monstrous creature that's been on his tail for long now has been howling in the distance, and he knew it was catching up. He managed to hurt his leg seriously after a huge wolf tried to bite it off – and that was really slowing him down.

He didn't want to hurt the _thing_ that chased him – it was an animal of some sort, he would say a wolf, but its howl was far more horrific and terrifying than anything he'd heard in his entire life. He continued to run through the dark path when the creature jumped in front of him.

He never heard it move – and now he was facing probable death.

The enormous creature started to growl and opened its long jaw as if it wanted to show him his faith. Opened _one_ of its _three_ jaws, actually.

Scott just stared at the creature, eyes wide open underneath his shades. He had never seen such a monster in his life; a huge wolf-like creature with blood spread all around its muzzle and its malicious yellow eyes gleaming at him. It let out one last howl to his pack members before jumping onto him, claws out, all three strong jaws open, and its blood-thirsty eyes full of hunger.

Scott opened his eyes widely and practically jumped off his bed, rubbing his temples. 'That was weird. I don't remember having a dream like that before…' he thought to himself as he started dressing up for the morning DR session. The nightmare he had had woken him up earlier than he would normally – it was 7am in the morning, which meant that he would usually sleep at least 3 hours more, since it was Saturday.

He did his morning routine of brushing his teeth and showering and headed down to have some breakfast. He met his red-headed crush on his way down. The two were real 'high school sweethearts' – only they haven't confessed their feelings for each other yet.

"Morning Scott! What are you doing up so early?" Jean asked her emerald – eyed almost-boyfriend. She gave him a heart-warming smile that would melt even the coldest heart, and she was hoping that he noticed it. She frowned a bit when she saw his uniform.

"Why are you wearing that? It's Saturday!"

"Hey… Well, I just thought I could go grab something to eat before we head…wait, it's Saturday?" Scott raised a brow as he looked at the calendar on the kitchen table. "I totally forgot." he said as he went through his brown hair with his fingers.

"Oh my God, is it snowing outside? Scott Summers forgot that it's weekend today! We're not on the DR session duty today!" Jean teased him as she put two plates of omelet and toast on the kitchen table.

"Hey, it can happen to anyone!"

"Not you! You never forget about break times!"

"You forget to do homework sometimes, too. Right?"

"No."

"Darn, I'm out of arguments." Scott chuckled to himself, as he was digging into his breakfast. Jean was a remarkable student and never forgot about her school obligations – not when she was sick, not when she had DR sessions, not _ever_.

They continued eating their breakfast and teasing each other, when they heard someone muttering something that was supposed to sound like a greeting.

"Mornin' guys.", they heard a sleepy voice say. It belonged to the team's gothic girl, Rogue. She and Kitty walked into the kitchen half-asleep. Storm must've woken them up to lead the danger room session for the younger recruits. They both literally dragged themselves in and slumped onto a chair, eyes closing and yawning.

"Wow, someone's sleepy today…", Jean said, and on a normal occasion, Rogue would probably throw a comeback answer back to her, but she was far too tired to bother. To tell the truth, she never really liked Jean – probably because of her crush on Scott – but now that it was slowly wearing off, the two became a bit closer.

"Yawn, I know, yesterday it was like totally awesome! We went to a lot of clubs and danced all night long and…yaaawn now I'm like so tired that I can't even lift myself up…", Kitty mumbled and fell asleep on the kitchen table. Rogue gently nudged her roommate to wake up and help her wake up the younger members for the session. Kitty wanted to eat something at first, but when she figured that she'd probably feel sick from all the running and phasing, she refused breakfast of any kind.

She and Rogue had a girls' night out to celebrate the start of summer holidays and today she had a hangover and a massive muscle pain. The worst thing is that she had almost no memories of what happened, since she let her mind forget about her own name with drinking. Poor Kitty probably had to drag her all the way to the mansion herself.

Jean watched the two as they slipped out of the kitchen door, leaving her alone with Scott once more. She looked into his eyes and noticed how close the two were standing – he seemed to notice too, so he backed away a bit and faked a cough, while she seemed to find the wall behind him amusing.

Suddenly, the Professor's voice could be heard from the speakers, which was so loud at the silence that fell between the two, that made Jean jump from her own skin.

"_Jean, Logan and Storm, please come to my office. I need to discuss something with you._", the Professor's voice sounded, for the first time Scott has ever heard, glum and frowned. Charles Xavier usually had a happy tone while he was speaking, but something must've gone wrong today.

"Um, I better go…", Jean said insecurely. What did the Professor need her for? Sure she was one of his first students and among the ones with which he worked the most, but she'd never expected him to call her to a discussion of some sort with Storm and Logan. They were his most trusted allies and long-time friends and she was just a teenage girl…so what was all this about?

"Yeah…how long do you think it's going to last?"

"I have no idea. Why?"

"I was thinking that we should go out with Kitty, Rogue, Piotr, Kurt and others to play baseball. It's sunny out.", he said and gave her a small shrug. Sure he had something else in mind as well – but it wasn't time to tell her yet.

"I'll text you if it's supposed to take long…and where did this sudden enthusiasm for baseball come all of a sudden?"

"I just thought that we should do something like a big happy family again."

"Oh. Okay then, I'll see you later. Yeah and Scott? Wash the dishes while I'm at that meeting!", she said and smirked at him. No doubt, she knew how to turn situations to her own benefit.

"Oh sure, let the man in the house do the dishes!", he mocked her, but started to wash the dirty plates obediently. She didn't need to compel him to do anything.

When he was done, it was already 8:50 and he wondered what's taking Jean so long. She said she's text him to let him know if it was going to take time. Confused, he decided that it probably _will_ take long, so he went to change from his uniform that he'd put on before to his workout clothes and go out for a jog.

He went out before it was too hot, since he would probably collapse if he went out exercising at 2 or 3.

_At the meeting_

"So, do you all clearly understand why this must stay between us?", the Professor asked and looked dead serious when he said it.

"Yes.", Storm said. "But Charles, don't you think he should know?"

"Yes Storm, but if we tell him now, the shock will be too big on him… he is still very sensitive when it comes to his family.", the man with the British accent said.

"I just don't know why you decided to tell me Professor.", Jean said, looking quite upset with what she'd recently heard. She couldn't believe it – one of the members of Scott's family was alive – and she was forbidden from even mentioning it.

"My dear, you are the closest person Scott's ever known. Now that you know the truth, you must help him overcome his sadness over the loss of his parents and sister… and eventually, he'll be able to accept the fact that this girl is his sister.", he said and pointed to his flat screen computer on which stood a photo of a young girl, probably not a lot older than Jean herself.

"When are we going to pick her up, Chuck?", Logan asked in his grumpy tone. He _did not_ like to find out this kind of top-secret the first thing in the morning.

"Wait, what do you mean _pick her up?_", Jean asked, all puzzled now.

"Jean, Scott's sister Marina is a mutant.", Charles said and with that last piece of information let the stressed-out Jean go out and recall everything that'd happened in the last hour.

Not only that Scott had a sister he didn't know was alive, she was also a mutant and was coming to live here in a shirt while. Could this day get any better?


	2. Life with the Şeners

**A/N: Hey Logan fans **** I'll make this quick, I just wanted to inform you on a couple of things:**

**1. I'll update weekly (even though few people actually READ this crap)**

**2. Logan/Marina romance will come soon, I just have to get the introduction done XD**

**3. This chapter will be all about Marina's life with the Turkish family that adopted her when she lost her parents**

**4. As always, flames, reviews and PMs are welcome at any time :D**

**P.S. Be ready for A LOT of Nutella in this chapter :D **

**Chapter 2 ** The life of the newbie

Another sunny day had passed in the city of Istanbul in Turkey. A certain blonde-haired girl who stood out from most Turks had been beyond grateful for the start of summer holidays. She'd been studying architecture for the past three years and she passed her last semester of the year just yesterday. She's been dying to get a decent sleep, since she wasn't able to for a while because of her lectures.

A unique American girl who grew up with a Turkish family was truly standing out from the rest of the citizens in the Asian part of Turkey. Having naturally blond hair and dashing green eyes wasn't something you see every day in Istanbul. The city was quite big, and even though she was a social butterfly, she could easily catch people staring at her – sometimes in amazement, sometimes in disgust.

Her name is Marina – and she'd lost her parents and a brother in a plane crash ten years ago. She was thirteen at the time, and even though she smiled often, that was the scar that failed to heal after all that time.

She was walking towards the family house where her family has been living since they moved in five years ago. Before that, they lived in Ankara, but Marina herself considered Istanbul better for living. She managed to find friends easily, and even though she was one of the few Christians in the country, Turks seemed to accept her just the way she is.

The house was very beautiful – she and Felix took care of that. He was another adoptive child of the Şener family. In his twenties, Felix was one of the few people that truly understood what she'd gone through as a teenager, and was willing to listen to her problems whenever she wanted to talk about them. He's been both her advisor and a punch bag for a while now.

The house was a light beige color, with dark chocolate brown window frames that curled around the windows' exterior, as well as a beautifully arranged garden behind the house that her adoptive parents greatly took care of. Bright red climbing roses were growing to the balcony of her own room, which she found amazing.

All the exterior doors of the house were painted chocolate brown so they match the window frames. The house had a marble fence on the sides, as well as two Corinthian style columns, but the front gate was made entirely out of black wire that curved into a bird which had its wings spread in a flight. Marina opened the gate and slipped inside the family land that'd been her home for the last few years.

She opened the hard wooden door and entered the nicely arranged living room. She took off her full-heel boots she refused to give up, even on a summer day like this, and went to the kitchen to her favorite object in the entire house – the refrigerator. Normally, she would greet her parents and adoptive sister first, but Elif and Ibrahim (her adoptive mother and father) said they'll be at a friend's house and Adalet (her adoptive sister) usually came back from her own university later in the evening.

She started digging through the fridge to find something edible. Her family ate mostly veggies, which didn't suit her at all, but thankfully Elif wanted to please everyone, so she gladly made something for Marina to eat as well. Elif was such a sweetheart, for which Marina was thankful. Since they haven't been in the house for the entire day, Elif hadn't prepared anything, so Marina sighed and wondered what to eat.

She glanced all over the kitchen, opened almost all of the cupboards and finally found – Nutella.

"Well hello, love! Long time no see…" she said as she took it out and placed it on the table along with some bread and a glass of warm milk. Just as she seated herself and started spreading a thick layer of Nutella on the white bread she liked the most, she heard someone enter the door. It was Felix.

"Evenin' mate." she said, faking an Australian accent. He was only two years older than her, which made him twenty-four, but the difference between them was obvious. With his 6'4 ft. of height and muscular form, he looked much older than he really was, while Marina, with her 5'1 ft. stood out with her tiny form. Despite that, she had a nicely curved body in the shape of an hourglass and firm muscles, even though she never did training of any kind. To say that she's clumsy in sports would be an understatement.

"Buonasera sorella." he said and smirked. He knew she hated it when he spoke his mother language, since she couldn't understand it. Sure she found Italian interested, but she would never admit it.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?"

"Yep.", he said as he seated himself in front of her. "Why are you eating that? Do you have any idea how bad that is for your health?" he frowned at the Nutella she'd been eating for the past few minutes. He was studying medicine in a Turkish university along with Adalet, and the two constantly gave Marina lectures about her broad appetite and eating habits.

"So? Let me enjoy a bit, will ya? The holiday's just started, I have three months to worry about my health." she said as she took another slice and spread even more Nutella over it.

"That's what you always say! That, that _thing_ is 99% chemicals and 1% everything else!" he protested.

"And I care about that because…"

"Because it might just start growing in your stomach! Seriously, how can you eat so much of it?" he pointed at the half-empty Nutella jar.

"Easy. Here, let me show you." she said as she grabbed another slice of the white bread. She then took the spoon which she'd been using for spreading Nutella for a while. "Now listen carefully, this is very important."

"Uh-huh, and I have a tail."

She continued ignoring him. "See, now that you took a spoon – even though it already has Nutella over it – you take a bunch of it like this" she said and grabbed a huge amount of the creamy mixture, "and you spread it on bread like this. Here, now eat it.", she said as she handed him the Nutella'd slice of bread. Felix made a disgusted face as he refused to let it go anywhere near him mouth.

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Is that a challenge? You think I can't make you eat it?" she raised a brow, which made him chuckle at his younger sibling's silliness. The two burst out in laughter as Felix finally took the slice and started eating it. He knew it was useless fighting with Marina – she would always find a way to win.

The two finished the Nutella jar soon, since Marina nicely asked – persuaded, in other words – Felix to take more. Their evening was full of light chatting and Marina acting out her college professors, which made Felix laugh so much his stomach started feeling the consequences.

"Enough…please…no more…" he said through laughs as he placed his hands over his stomach.

"But I'm not done… and YOU! Tell me the difference between an apple and a Corinthian column!" she said and pointed her finger at Felix, who kept laughing his guts out at the tone in which she said it. "What, you don't knoow? That is unacceptable! You – you…. dwarf don't knoow anything! Let me just write you a Corinthian failing mark!"

"No... please haha… please… stop…"

"God, you give up easy…" she said, folding her arms on her chest. "You couldn't make me move a muscle when it was your turn!"

"That's because I can only laugh at jokes!"

"That's a lame excuse."

"But it's the best I've got." he said shrugging slightly. He turned his head to look at the clock which clearly let them know it was already midnight.

"Do you by any chance have any idea where's the rest of the family? I know Elif and Abe are at a friend's place, but where's Adalet?"

"I'm sure she used the oportunity since those two aren't home… hey, don't make a face! So what if a girl wants some privacy with her not-so-secret-but-still-forbidden boyfriend!"

"I don't like that guy at all.", Felix frowned, his dark blue eyes gleaming with hatred. Adalet's boyfriend had been the guy she dated for a while before a misunderstanding happened. Ibrahim cought her daughter's boyfriend in a bar flirting with two girls. At first Marina wanted to knock his teeth out, but when it turned out that one of the girls was his best friend, and the other her sister, both Adalet and Marina were relieved. But Ibrahim never forgave him, and neither did Felix.

"Give him a break, will ya'? He's just trying to make things better."

"By having a 'private time' with her? I'm not sure if that's helping at all."

"Whatever Mr. Grumpy, I'm going upstairs.", she said as she climbed up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She arranged her room completely by herself, every single inch was the way she wanted it to be.

The walls were painted a lapis lazuli color, and a white tribal wolf howling on one of them. The light bulbs looked like starts, since they were tiny, and made the ceiling look like the Milky Way, and near her brush-shaped mirror stood a bookshelf that looked like a clef. Her bed was the most comfortable thing in her entire room, as it had so many pillows that a person could easily get lost among them, never to be found again.

She just lay there for a couple of minutes before something really weird happened. Just as she was about to make herself get up and prepare for bed, she suddenly felt as if she'd changed her perspective. For a brief moment everything seemed black, but after a second, she found herself pulled to the back of her bed with such a force that she couldn't control. She tried to yell, but couldn't. It was as if an invisible hand kept her mouth shut, and no matter what she tried, she couldn't figure out what was happening.

It was unnatural – there wasn't enough space to fit a mouse behind her bed, hence it was pulled to the wall entirely, but somehow she managed to squeeze in. Marina had no idea how – it just happened, and she was now looking towards her window that was just across her room. She tried to move, and found out that if she walked around like a normal person, she would be able to move at least a little bit.

And then it vanished.

She was returned to her original state, with a slight headache. A puzzled look crossed her face as she was trying to figure out what the hell happened.

'_That's it, I've finally done it. I'm losing my sanity…'_, she thought as she slumped onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
